The final fight
by Ghatz222-Arcticeye
Summary: Lloyd vs Chen. Who will win? Will it be the trechourous Chen? Or the destined green ninja? Furious battle outbreaks between the two and it's all up to Lloyd to save them. This is set on the episode 'The Forgotten Element' where Lloyd finds the large room and battles Chen. Just changed the ending. First fanfiction so go easy on me. Warning: blood and sadness
1. Misery

Chapter 1

Misfortune

It was the final battle. Lloyd versus Chen. They stood opposite each other in a fighting stance. Lloyd was already weak and tired. He had to fight off Chen's minions. He was covered in a few dark bruises and clenched his fists in determination. He pointed one to Chen, and then spoke "I will defeat you and everyone will get their powers back! Just you wait!"

Chen merely laughed at that. He sprinted towards the tired ninja, only bringing his fist in contact with Lloyd's cheek. The blow sent him flying to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall behind him. He held his cheek in his hand, wincing slightly, then, he darted towards Chen. The green ninja was surprised when Chen suddenly disappeared. Lloyd was unable to see where Chen was. He fell to his knees when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He was being punched several times in the stomach and back. He fell to his hands. He looked around and saw Chen, who was now revealed.

Lloyd wheezed for air, as he was also hit in the chest by the series of attacks. As soon as he got himself back together, he slowly stood up. Then, he landed a punch on Chen's cheek, doing a lot of damage. He smirked. An irritated look appeared on Chen's face. Chen then decided to finish him off because he was bored, like he always is. He used the power of metal to hit Lloyd in the back of the head with large chunks of metal. The young ninja felt a searing pain in the back of his head, only to collapse shortly afterwards. Lloyd was defeated and Chen took him into his hold.

After this, the ninja, including Skylor, Nya and Garmadon were all there.

"Noooo!" Jay shouted in disbelief.

"How could this happen?" Cole said giving a confused look.

"Father, why would you do this? Lloyd did nothing to you!" Skylor scolded at her father.

"You won't be forgiven so easily! How dare you!" Kai shouted in a tone of anger.

"You have to remember that he also fought off Chen's minions and was exhausted after that, so he would've been in no shape to fight.", Zane pointed out.

"Zane! This is no time to say that! Lloyd is seriously hurt!" Nya said, giving a deathly glare to the titanium ninja.

"Chen, let go of my son or I will kill you! I left you before but if you don't un-hand my son, then I will have no choice but to do everything in my power to stop you!" Garmadon spoke in anger. He just wanted his son to be safe.

Lloyd gave out a weak groan. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his dad. Cole darted forward and snatched the staff out of Chen's hand. Then, he smashed it onto the floor. Everybody had their powers back. Lloyd groaned again then he slowly shut his eyes afterwards, allowing Chen to escape the group.

"I'm going after him!" Cole blurted out leaving the others behind. The others ran after Cole.

Two hours passed and Lloyd finally awakened. He felt a hard surface underneath him, only to realise he was lying on a table. He tried to move, only to discover that he lost all of his energy. He groaned and examined the room carefully. It looked like Zane's cell. Moss hanging off the walls, the smell of dampness filled the room. Lloyd managed to lift one of his arms in front of his eyes and saw multiple bruises and a few scratches. He lied back down. He heard a loud bang at the door. His body tensed up, worrying that it was either Chen or Clouse. Cole barged in, giving Lloyd a big smile. Lloyd smiled weakly and relaxed. He winced at the pain in his stomach. He rushed over and carried him on his back, giving him a worrying look. Lloyd couldn't really speak because he had no energy left. Lloyd was getting really tired, so Cole gave him a little nudge to keep him awake. They walked down a hallway that seemed to go on forever.

After a few minutes of walking, they sat down in a large, dark room.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked out of concern.

Lloyd tried to speak, but failed. He gave a light nod and saw a smile form on Cole's face. Suddenly, the lights flashed on. Both of the ninja covered their eyes to the light. Quickly, their eyes managed to adjust to the sudden brightness. Cole looked around, only to be met by the presence of Chen and Clouse. Cole growled and punched Clouse. He took no damage. Chen merely laughed and put his hand behind his back. Lloyd and Cole looked at him, only to see him draw a sword. Cole was surprised and felt his body tense up. He didn't move. Chen threw the blade at Cole; he just stood there, so Lloyd came into action. Chen used a smoke bomb to get away with Clouse. He pushed Cole out of the way of the incoming blade. Cole awakened from his daze and coughed from the smoke. He was unable to see through the thick smoke cloud. He came back to his senses. He was unable to see through the thick cloud of smoke.

"W…what happened? Where's Lloyd? Lloyd!" Cole shouted out. As soon as the smoke bomb cleared completely, he searched for Chen and Clouse, only to see that they got away. He sighed, then, examined the area again and tensed up when he saw a horrible sight. His face was in shock and fell to his hands and knees...

*EDITED*

 **This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Hooray! Now I can get on with the second chapter which will probably be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Please R & R and hope you like the new chapter tomorrow! Also, check out my Deviantart! It's the exact same name on here. I've made corrections and added a few more lines in.**

 ** _Ghatz222_**


	2. Candle light

Chapter 2

Candle light

Cole couldn't believe his eyes… but his eyes don't lie to him. He fell to his hands and knees. Wishing tis wasn't real. He looked at the sight, seeing Lloyd lay on his side, bleeding heavily from his chest. The sword stuck out of his chest in an upright position. Tears started to rush down from his face. He wanted to hold back but failed. Slowly, he crawled to Lloyd, not able to stand from sudden shock. He continued to cry and stopped about one meter away from Lloyd. He carefully looked at his limp body and saw he was still breathing. He moved the rest of the way to Lloyd, taking him in to his hold, slowly removing the sword. He threw the sword away from his sight. Lloyd winced in pain. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Cole.

Lloyd whispered, "I…I'm glad…that…you're okay." He coughed up blood after speaking and started trembling. Blood was seeping out of his chest and pooled around him and Cole. Lloyd's outfit was stained with crimson red.

"Yeah…b…but you're not. We…we'll get you the help you need...just you wait…" Cole said with a weak voice. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. He hugged Lloyd gently to show signs of support. It wasn't long before Garmadon and the others finally caught up.

Cole looked behind him to see all his friends. They instantly realised that something was wrong. All of them ran to Cole to see what happened. They all gasped at the sight. Then they all looked down at Lloyd, seeing a large wound in his chest. Everyone was fighting off tears but half of them failed. Garmadon wasn't in sight, until they all turned around to see him run towards them. He had a worried look on his face. He lightly pushed everyone out of the way, only to instantly fall to his knees. His face turned pale quickly and was shaking heavily. He took Lloyd out of Cole's hold and held him lovingly, never letting go of his son's dear life.

"Dad. I…I'm sorry…I…was only defending Cole…can…you forgive…me?" the blond whispered because he was so weak.

Garmadon nodded, he worried if he spoke then he would burst into tears. He wouldn't allow that, it would destroy his wisdom if he did. He was already trying to fight them off, making his eyes turn a pinkish-red. He was losing his son right before his very eyes. Lloyd was slowly dying, and yet, he still wants to tell his dad something. These will be his final words, so they must be heard correctly.

"Dad...can…I ask you…something?…Is there any way…to defeat death…because I…don't want…to go just yet…I want to…be with…you…and…uncle...I…I'm scared…never…let me…go…father…I don't…want…to die…please…I beg of…you…let…me…live…" he quietly spoke, shortly crying afterwards and was trembling more violently than before..

Garmadon spoke in a quaky tone, "I…I know son…this must be terrifying for you. You're my son…I don't want you to leave me so early…I want you to stay…forever with me…"

Lloyd smiled, "I will…always…be with you…in…your heart…father? I…love…you…Goodbye," he answered in a quiet tone, only to be lead into unconsciousness. His body went completely limp and he stopped trembling.

"Lloyd?" giving his son a little shake to try and wake him, but there was no reaction. He was gone.

Garmadon cried out and hugged his son tightly. Everyone around him started to cry and the rest fell onto their hands and knees. He was devastated and a part of him died inside. What was he going to tell Misako? She will most likely hate herself for not being caring enough. She will probably leave Ninjago and never return. But he didn't let that interfere at the moment, this was about Lloyd. He will never forgive himself for what he witnessed. Lloyd's goodbye repeated in his head, haunting him. He needed to say something, but his lips were pursed shut. He continued to hug Lloyd for about another hour.

He missed him already….

 **I died inside writing this. I was literally crying because I didn't want to do this. But its for you guys! Sorry for the delay! I had to take care of something and I hope that any Lloyd lovers out there will forgive me! The final chapter will be uploaded either today or tomorrow. Depending if im tired or not. Bye for now!**

 ** _Ghatz222_**


	3. Isolation

Chapter 3

Isolation

It was the week of his funeral. Everybody in Ninjago City attended. His loss affected everyone. Garmadon was right, Misako left Ninjago and didn't even say goodbye. She didn't even leave a note. Everyone was sad and most of them cried. All of the ninja attended, wishing their friend a peaceful after life. He wanted to see his son grow up and have a family. But sadly, that will never come. After the main part of the funeral service was done, Garmadon stood up and spoke out words for Lloyd, "Lloyd Garmadon, my son, had a very short life, he was only a kid. He has made a lot of friends and has done a lot to make us proud. Even though he is gone, he is forever inside our hearts. Even when I was the dark lord, he made me proud. He's grown up so much and matured so fast. Even in his darkest times he always picked himself back up, always fighting and never giving up. But now that he's gone, he will never awaken to face us again. His last words will forever be in my mind, never be forgotten. I will never forget my son, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Forever lost in darkness, never to return. Goodbye Lloyd, you are forever within my heart. I love you. You soul will forever remain inside my heart."

After he spoke, there was a cloak pulled off and revealed a statue of Lloyd. There were carvings of everything he has done. His statue was placed right next to Zane's, to show the family bond between friends. After the service was finished, everyone returned home, and Ninjago stood silent, dead and lifeless.

Three months had passed, everyone was still depressed. Ninjago City was silent. No cars, no people…no one. Everyone was affected by the loss of Lloyd. Cole went to live with his father. Kai and Nya returned to the blacksmith shop. Jay went to live with his parents again. As for Zane, he went back to his tree home with his falcon. And Garmadon was left by himself at his monastery. He walked in to Lloyd's room. Garmadon wiped away some tears because he misses his son. He was all alone. He left himself isolated again. He never wanted to see the real world again. He just wanted Lloyd back. But death is inevitable. Lloyd was only a kid who had a great potential. He was a good kid and a very talented and intelligent ninja. Sadly, his flame was burnt out much earlier than necessary. He wanted to hug Lloyd one last time. Sadly, he can't. Lloyd was lost forever. He picked up a picture of him, Misako and Lloyd, all hugging each other after Lloyd saved him from the overlord. 'So happy and full of life' Garmadon thought to himself, feeling his heart sink. Sadly, Lloyd will never walk the earth again. He will never live with his father again, Lloyd is lost forever. He placed the photo into a box, after hugging it tightly. He placed the box underneath Lloyd's bed, with the murmured words,

"Goodbye, my son... I will miss you so much…"

 **IT'S DONE! I died inside. I think my soul has left me. This is the final chapter and I hoped you liked it! I will be posting more Fanfictions soon so don't worry *deep voice* I will be back!**

 ** _Ghatz222_**


End file.
